Innocence Faded
by Butterflies Go BOOM
Summary: A young foxdemon girl is orphaned in the Feudal era and is raised by Sesshomaru. She faces hardships and eventually meets up with inuyasha and the gang. She must choose... A life of hiding, happiness, and saftey, or freedom, happiness, and danger...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, uh, I'm kinda just winging it here… I thought up a somewhat good story plot for

Inuyasha (which I don't own, Rumiko Takahashi owns it all except my OC) so uh….

Enjoy I guess! We'll see how it goes!

"Run! Run now!"

A bright flash of white erupted in the hallways as the small girl and her mother fled. A man's scream filled the air. The girl's mother stopped and turned around to see her husband laying in a pool of blood, a hole through his chest. Her mother started screaming. She pushed her daughter in front of her, urging her to the door that led to the living room. She then turned and faced the demon with her own demonic powers. The little girl ran, leaving her demon parents behind. The evil demon, that had already killed her father, swung a threatening hand at her mother. Her mother dodged, her head turning towards her child who stood watching.

"Run! Get out of the village!" the mother screamed.

As she screamed, the demon sent a sharp root through her chest. The daughter, splattered with her mother's blood, screamed and ran as fast as she could. The demon was slowly coming after her, its footsteps echoing. She turned back for an instant, seeing her mother, still scarcely alive, grab the demons foot and dug her claws in its heels. The demon yelled and took the child's mother's throat in his hands. In an instant, her head was ripped from her shoulders, spraying warm blood all over the walls. The demon looked down the hallway and cursed. The little girl had fled.

The small child ran down the deserted road of her village, panting. She couldn't keep it up for much longer. Her tail was dragging across the ground, clumping with dirt. Her ears were flat on her smooth black hair. Her white kimono was flapping wildly around her arms, sending the loose blood all over. The demon was catching up to her.

A loose rock tripped her up. She fell to the ground, tears and sweat covering her face. The demon came closer. His black hair flapped in the winds of energy that swirled around him. The girl was shivering, holding her arms up to her face. The demon reached down, his nails sharp like claws…

A blinding flash erupted from the girl. The demon was thrown back. The girl seemed to notice nothing. She still cowering, sobbing. The demon got up once more and ran to attack her but the white light around her expanded, throwing his attack back at him. Finally, the demon summoned a horde of demonic creatures only to have them explode as soon as they touched the white light. The demon huffed a sigh and his red eyes glowed. He ran at the girl, the white light weakening. Then everything was covered in white.

When the girl woke up she found her whole village gone. Nothing was left. It was just a flat, grassless land in the middle of nowhere. What did she do now?

She was only four.

The man stepped carefully along the road. His hair was white and flowed down his back softly. He had pointy ears the protruded sharply from his head. He had a crescent moon on his forehead just above his narrowed eyes. He had a large fluff of fur on his left shoulder, making it nearly impossible to see his arm. The forest was bright with the morning sun shining through the trees. The demon's lackey was a toad carrying a staff with a head of both genders on top. They walked along the road, ignoring any passerby. Soon they reached a small village. This village could be their breakthrough.

For years the demon had walked the forests, looking for his father's grave. They had little leads but there was possibly an old woman that lived in these parts that had been entrusted with the secret. Whatever the price, he was willing to pay.

As he walked into the village he gained weird stares from the villagers. He knew they would most likely attack him soon if he didn't do something. Too late.

The village men rushed at him. He sighed. What an annoying problem. This village was supposed to have a lady priestess that knew his father's grave but that would mean she had relationships with demons. These people were clearly not accustomed to demons. There was no lady here that could help him here.

He looked at his lackey and said, "Jaken, you know what to do."

The toad nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

The toad raised the staff and the man's head on the end of the staff opened his mouth and let out a bout of flame. Within a few seconds, the whole village was burned to ashes.

Sesshomaru started walking off, Jaken scuttling after him. As they passed through the village they looked for any signs of any survivors. None to be found.

They started traveling with no real destination in mind. As soon as they reached the edge of the forest however, they saw a group of men chasing after something black with tan ears. Curiosity filled every inch of his mind. Cautiously, he crept forward, careful to stay hidden in the shadows.

The men chased the thing out of the woods and out into the prairie where the village had been. The men stopped when the walls of their village were gone. The thing ran between them, heading back for the forest. Sesshomaru decided to follow it but it didn't go very far before it collapsed onto the earth.

Sesshomaru crept up to the thing slowly, careful to make sure that it didn't see him. As he grew closer though, he realized that the thing wasn't an animal. It was a child.

The child had tan ears on her mop of black hair. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. She wore a white kimono spattered with red flowers and blood. Her tail was brown with white tips. Her legs were tiny and she looked underfed. Blood ran down a cut on her side. Out of that cut was an arrow, poorly fashioned but still dangerous enough to break the skin.

The child was definitely a demon. He didn't know what kind but she was. This was no weakling mortal.

Just then the child moaned and opened her dark brown eyes. They grew wide in fear and Sesshomaru just stayed still. She didn't seem to be looking at him however. Something behind him…

A white light flashed and Sesshomaru glanced around. He was in a half circle of glowing white light. He heard a scream and realized that the men had snuck up on him. He turned to face them but realized they were gone. All that was left was skulls and bones, six feet away. The men had been thrown back and killed by the white light.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in shock. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was harsher. The white light flickered at each breath she took. The arrow's wound was going to kill her.

Kneeling, he took out his sword. The girl saw him do this and the white shield flickered dangerously.

"Do not fear me," he whispered softly, "You will feel better in a moment."

He heard Jaken gasp. Sesshomaru focused on the sword and the arrow. Then he raised the sword above his head and swung it down.

The white light vanished. The girl laid there, dry blood underneath the fresh. The arrow was on the ground and her breathing regulated. She was knocked out but she would live.

Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question and asked, "Why did you not warn me of the mortals?"

Jaken hung his head and stuttered, "I-I thought y-you knew th-they w-w-were there milord."

Sesshomaru growled, "If it hadn't been for the pup, I would be dead."

Jaken kneeled down and put his hands on the ground shuddering, "I'm sorry my lord!"

The girl started to wake. Sesshomaru went over and knelt beside her. Gently, he lifted her in his arms. She looked a bit frightened but soon she curled against his fluff and fell asleep once more.

Jaken was still on his knees when Sesshomaru started walking away. Quickly he got to his feet and stumbled after him.

Twelve years pass…

Ok well that was the intro! I know, you still don't know her name yet but she's still little and she just lost her demon parents to a demon… and now a demon is taking her in so…. AS YOU CAN SEE YOU HAVE TO READ MORE. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, second chapter! It's very interesting, at least I hope…

Have fun! Oh ya, I don't own Inuyasha or any characters or anything just my OC (and yes you learn her name in this one ;)

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What is it?"

" Do you think I can go with you today?"

"You know the answer to that."

"But Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Hush. You know perfectly well the answer. Now when I get back, if you have stayed here, I will let you come with me to somewhere special. Ok?"

"Alright!"

Sesshomaru called to Jaken and started walking out of the mountain cave. As soon as he was out of sight, the girl checked all the entrances. They seemed clear. She decided she would wait. It wouldn't be worth the effort to try and get some fresh air. She wanted to go somewhere special when Sesshomaru came back.

The girl, now seventeen, went over to the separate cave that led to her private room. She lay on the bed, determined to get some sleep. She had stayed up all night because Sesshomaru had come home late. He had been greatly exhausted. Too exhausted to even train with her! Now that was something!

Now she fell asleep, her dreams the same as every other. The white light and then Sesshomaru rescuing her from a horrible fate.

When she woke, she found it was almost noon. Still in her nightgown, she decided to train herself. Grabbing her set of five kantanas, she headed out into the largest part of the cave.

In the cave was a large boulder that both her and Sesshomaru trained on. Whenever you hit the rock, your attack would bounce back and you would have to be able to control yourself enough to the point where your dodging your own attacks.

She grabbed two of her kantanas and attacked the rock. Almost immediately afterwards the kantanas bounced off and nearly cut off her ear. But the girl had balance and self-control unlike some people. At least she thought so.

The only reason she didn't know so was because Sesshomaru had kept her in this cave since she was four. He said it was for her protection but he knew perfectly well that she had just as much power as him. She had never thought much of it though. Sesshomaru was so nice to her it didn't really matter.

She swung the swords again, catching a dip in the rock. Almost without noticing, she put up her barrier shield, making the swords drop. The white light of the barrier shield flickered and went out as she cleared her mind. That was mildly exciting but not exciting enough. She wanted to be in real danger. Cave life was just too boring for her.

Her kantanas swung like batons in her hands. She took a third one out while holding the other two in her hand. Then she was swirling all three and taking good aim at the rock attacked.

"Dancing Blades!"

Silver moons of light went to slash the boulder into dust. Sadly it was the training rock and they bounced back. The girl didn't have time to put up her shield. The sharp crescents of light flew at her. One came near her right arm and just missed. Another two came at her, one for the head, one at the feet. She jumped, ducking her head and both missed her. Just as she landed the jump, three came, all at mid-body range. She fell to the ground, holding herself up with one hand. As soon as they were gone, she got back up and had four coming straight at her knees, arms, and head. She jumped and twisted, the one aimed at her head just grazing her ear as she twisted.

She landed once more and saw the attack was done. She sighed in relief and went to her room to change into her regular outfit.

She put on a loose shirt that looked like the top of a kimono but the bottom was cut off. It had red trim and a small bow on the bottom. It was long-sleeved. She then put on a red skirt that went to her feet. She put her kantana holster on her back, slowly sliding all five swords in. She brushed her long black hair that reached her hips. She then brushed her tail, taking special care not to tangle it. Finally she checked her claws. Pointy and dangerous as ever.

As she walked out she heard a large crash out side of the cave entrance. She grabbed two kantanas out of the holster, rushing to the cave opening. As she came to the ledge where Sesshomaru always came in, she saw something white and red lying on the path just north of the cave. It was moving. Jaken came alongside it, shaking it. It raised its head to look at Jaken. It was Sesshomaru.

The girl ran to him, trying to hold back the urge to shout. She ran, her ears flat and her tail dragging on the ground. When she got to him, she saw he was red with blood all over his chest. She knelt down beside him, her kantanas left by the cave entrance.

"Get back in the cave you insolent girl! Lord Sesshomaru does not need you insolence right now!"

"No Jaken. Let her be."

The girl was close to tears. She had never heard Lord Sesshomaru sound so weak.

Without being asked, she slowly lifted Sesshomaru to his feet. She nearly cried out when she saw the two huge slashes on his chest.

Sesshomaru leaned on the girl heavily, unable to balance himself. She walked him all the way back until she got to his private room. She hesitated. She wasn't allowed in there.

"You may enter," Sesshomaru wheezed.

She steadily went in, lying Sesshomaru on his bed.

"Bandages," he croaked, "Third shelf down on the left."

She hurriedly grabbed the bandages and again hesitated. Sesshomaru would need to take his shirt off. Unlike the other wounds he had had, these had lost so much blood they wouldn't heal as quickly as normal. So he NEEDED bandages.

It seemed as though Sesshomaru had lost consciousness. She had to take her chances.

Taking a knife out, she sliced the shirt open so that his bare chest was visible, along with the ugly wounds that covered it. She applied the herbs he had along with the bandages on him and she saw him visible wince in pain. Then she started wrapping the bandages around his chest. As soon as the wounds weren't visible any longer, the girl sat down, exhausted. Jaken was outside the doorway, disgusted at her. She had trespassed Lord Sesshomaru's private room, used his things, cut his shirt open, make him feel more pain, and then offers herself a seat. Lord Sesshomaru was not going to be pleased.

Hours of worrying passed without much luck. The girl slept more, applied new bandages every half hour, and then would ask Jaken to bring food in there for her. Finally, it was so late, she fell asleep with her head back in the wooden chair Sesshomaru had for his desk.

The sun shone through the hole in the ceiling, waking the girl up. She was confused by her surroundings for a moment but then the previous day slowly entered in her mind. Remembering how hurt Sesshomaru had been, she rushed to his bedside. He had a steady pulse and his temperature was normal. A sigh of relief emitted from her dry lips. She put her head on his bed, arms covering her face. The girl was so tired, worried, and scared she couldn't help but let a few tears slip down her cheeks. Sesshomaru moved. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and looked up.

"You have done well."

The girl smiled. He was going to be ok.

Sesshomaru put his hand on hers and patted it. He smiled, a rare occasion that seemed to only happen when the girl did something he approved of.

"So… what exactly happened for you to get so bad wounds?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru's face darkened. The girl squeezed his hand gently.

"My brother is alive."

The girl's eyes widened. She was not usually afraid when Sesshomaru spoke of his half-breed brother, Inuyasha. After all, he was supposed to be dead, not exactly a threat. He wasn't a true threat anyway, the stupid half-breed. He was half human. But the thing that worried her was the fact that he nearly killed Sesshomaru.

"What? I thought he couldn't touch you."

"Not normally. I went to my father's grave and tried to pull the sword made of my father's fang but Inuyasha got to it. Actually, his little mortal friend pulled it. When I was going to crush them both the fang transformed into a powerful sword. I wasn't ready for that."

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"No, he will not gain that advantage again. I know what the sword can do now."

"Will he attack us?"

"I doubt it," he smiled, looking at her, "But if he does the purity of two powerful demons will crush him."

The girl smiled. He had complimented her skills!

"That and not to mention that you didn't try to leave while I was gone," he said, "Of course you broke a couple rules when you were saving me but I can let those pass without consequences."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"That's my Hanna."

The girl was especially happy. He had called her by her name! He usually only did this when he was very pleased.

Hanna bowed as Sesshomaru stood. He nodded and then asked to see Jaken.

Hanna was about to leave when Sesshomaru said, "And don't forget I'm taking you somewhere special today."

Hanna turned and nodded happily. She left and grabbed Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru would like to see you."

"Alright then."

Jaken left and Hanna went to grab her things. Something special lay in store for her this afternoon!

Ok well that's all for now! Hope you liked this chap! Look for more soon!


End file.
